This world is gonna need more than a blessing
by Nega Kris
Summary: Three best friends die in a tragic incident and now they've gone to an alternate universe with an RPG setting... let's see how quickly they can Fuck it up, OCs allowed, but I'm gonna need a full description in a pm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back again, anyway I was watching Konosuba and I was thinking about if I was in the story and my mind wandered around until I thought about making a fan fic where me and my friends were in that world, enjoy**

Chapter 1: why is it always us

Op: no pain no game

Scene: New York City, train station

Date: December 8th, 2016

It was a late night, a much more quiet night for the city, the train station was rather empty with the exception of our three protagonists and a homeless person next to them asleep on the bench

Our first hero is tall, about 6 feet and 17 years old, he has black cornrows with white highlights in each row, his eyes are intimidating but a nice brown, his face slightly hairy with a couple of beauty marks next to each eye and his skin tone is a pale beige. He's a bit fat but it's more muscle than fat and he has two chipped teeth right next to his bottom left canine. He's wearing a red and white turtle neck, blue jeans, red running sneakers, with a black messenger bag and a black duster that reaches to his knees.

Our second hero is almost as tall as the first one but is way skinnier to the point of near malnutrition, he is also seventeen years old, has slick black hair, olive skin and brown eyes and glasses. He is wearing a black leather jacket, beige pants, red sweater, white dress shirt and black sneakers, and to top it off his ears are shaped like elf ears… for that to be a genetic trait in his family is fucking amazing.

And our third hero is the shortest of the group at 5'8 and has some chunk to him with curly black hair in a fauxhawk, brown eyes and glasses with a mocha skin color. He has a white jacket on with beige pants, red sweater, white dress shirt and white sneakers and black headphones

"Guys I told you I wasn't gonna abandon you, even after dropping out." said the one with cornrows

"But still K*** why did you have to leave the school, I mean we finally reached senior year." said the one with slicked black hair

"Come on S**** you know how they are, seriously though it's not the same without you the people are not just cancerous anymore but they've become cave men ever since the girls came." said the one with the curly Fauxhawk

"M** they can't be that bad, I mean it was an all boys school before that but still, it's not that bad." said cornrows

" **The train will arrive in the next two minutes, thank you for choosing the MTA subway station and have a good day** " the intercom said

Just as they started talking again, the homeless person behind them woke up and began to slowly walk towards them with a knife in his hand

"I'm not that missed. Everyone didn't really like me." said Cornrows

"How long are you going to keep underestimating yourself like that, seriously that's why she left you, because you keep saying shit like that-!" Before fauxhawk can continue his sentence the homeless person stabbed him in the throat

"DIRTY MONSTERS, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE HUMAN SKIN AND COME FOR ME I KNOW THE TRUTH!" the homeless person yelled as he started slashing at slick back and threw him on the rails and breaking his back, knocking him out as Fauxhawk began to bleed out profusely

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Said Cornrows as he rushed over to the homeless person and punched him in the face before getting stabbed in the stomach

"You monsters can't get me, I know your plan, you infiltrated the government, you can't fool me, THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO AREN'T MONSTERS HAVE BLONDE HAIR AND BLUE EYES!" the homeless person got up again and wiped the blood off his nose as cornrows coughed up blood and bile

"You're dead you sack of shit!" Cornrows charged the homeless person, mounted him and kept punching him over and over until there was only a bloody pulp where his face should be.

He got up from the person and started to feel the blood loss taking its toll on him, he slowly and hazily walked over to his friends corpse, covered in both of their blood he slowly bent over to pick up his friend but ended up falling over while grabbing his friends body and landing next to his other friend who had suffered a fatal blow to the head. With a broken body and will, he began to cry and held both of them tight as more blood pooled in his mouth, he hears the train rumbling and arriving at the station. The light near them go out as cornrows mutters his last words to his friends, "See guys… I told you, I'll never abandon you.." he hears the train coming closer, his life flashes before his eyes and everything fades to black.

When he awakens he's fully clothed and sitting in a chair, no blood no wounds except the ones prior to the incident but weirdly enough finds his teeth to be healed

His friends awake in his arms and they see an endless void of black and white tiles and in front of them is a woman. She has long blue hair, a pink silk ribbon, blue eyes that felt like staring into the abyss, a blue dress blue shoes, and weirdly enough no panties.

"From the Axis sect and the highest tier, a goddess descends upon you, more beautiful than the ocean, more graceful than rain, as kind as snow is pure, I am called by many names, the mistress of the lake, the will of water, the essence of the world, but for a mortal such as yourself you may call me Aqua."

"..." they all look at her deadpanned

"confused, I'm sure. Don't worry, you're all in purgatory and I offer you three a simple choice, go to heaven or be reincarnated" Aqua said and looked around before whispering, "you know heaven isn't as hyped up as you think it is, you're only surrounded by the elderly, you can't eat anything, there's no games or TV or even books, and you can't relieve yourself of sexual tension."

"..." they all stayed quiet studying the beauty closely, she remained at leisure while talking to them which meant they weren't a threat to her, she seemed rather relaxed and was eating chips

"losing all memories is unfair so how about I provide you three with a third option, you all play RPGs right?" she began to be nervous until cornrows answered

"Yea, we do."

Aqua sighed in relief at hearing them, "so you can speak, and the others can too… how would you like to be sent to a world where humanity is on its last legs and you can help fight the demon King and save them, you'll instantly learn the languages, and become heroes."

"what's the catch" they asked in unison knowing that this sounds fishy

"You each can choose one weapon, skill or ability and it can be anything you want."

Cornrows had his ideas, so did Fauxhawk and slick back

"can I ask something of you, Aqua?" cornrows said

"you may."

"May you please provide us with wireless internet connection and infinite charge on our electronic devices?"

"sure." she said thinking nothing of it which was a big mistake, "now decide"

"we already have our decisions." cornrows said

"I want the ability to summon our animal spirits and make them into weapons and modes of transportation." said slick back

"granted now the other two can choose."

"I want… the ability to create spheres of light and heat and Sans Ghaster blasters with modifications."

"do you want glowing red eyes too?"

"of course."

"granted." she turned to cornrows "now what of you?"

"I want a foot long dagger, that has a 50% chance of dealing a random status effect and a 90% chance of creating a powerful neurotoxin and it can also turn into a bow with magic arrows." said cornrows as aqua just smiled at them.

"GRANTED!" she yelled, "Now fulfill your duty, save the land, kill the demon King, and do it in my name and only my name! Aqua of the Axis Sect! Begone!" Portals opened up below us and teleported us to a new land.

"Master Aqua… you've been charged with vanity, pride, prejudice and being a general bitch, how do you plead?" A blonde haired angel asked

"... shit…" was all aqua could say

"GUITLY IT IS THEN, AS PUNISHMENT YOU WILL JOIN THE HUMANS ON THEIR JOURNEY!" was all that was said before aqua was teleported away.

Scene change: the plains outside the city

"Guys we're finally here…" cornrows said

"really…" fauxhawk said

"let's begin our journey guys." said slick back.

"let's not use our real names… instead how about those code names we made last year." said cornrows

"OK… Mainyuu." said fauxhawk

"Why thank you, Ra." said cornrows or better yet Mainyuu

"what about me?" said slick back

"You're obviously Hephaestus" said Mainyuu

"but I wanted to be Hades, he's a savage." whined Hephaestus

"Fine, you're Hades now." said Ra

Mainyuu opened his bag and gave them all a scarf

"it's cold guys…" Mainyuu said

They all went to the town to go join the adventure guild

And by the time they entered the guild they found Aqua sitting in a corner crying and while Hades and Mainyuu wanted to leave her to her own problems, Ra went to her and tried to cheer her up.

"Aqua, are you OK?" Ra asked kindly and stroked her hair

"No…" she whined, "The other Gods turned against me and said that the only way I can come back to my place in Godhood is to help you guys defeat the Demon King, and to assist you all in any means necessary!" she cried a bit more believing that they were gonna take advantage of her but was surprised to find that Ra was stroking her hair with nothing but kindness.

"It's alright… maybe I can convince Mainyuu to let you join us" Ra said

"I'm cool with it but we need money in order to join the guild…" Mainyuu said.

"I think I can help with that!" Aqua said immediately getting back into a good mood, "you see that guy over there, he's apart of the axis sect and will throw money at a Goddess like myself!" she said proudly sticking out her chest and stood up too quickly and accidentally gave us an upskirt..

"... I have my doubts about that… instead Hades and I agreed to start playing blackjack with a bunch of the people and hustle them out of enough money to sign us up into the guild…" Mainyuu said ignoring the no panty flash.

"excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." said a feminine voice behind us we turned around to see a beautiful young woman with lavender hair, small breasts with a small tube top, hot pants that hung loosely even with her belt on, a dagger on her side, and boots.

To say the least Mainyuu was infatuated and turned on his charm, "please, your intrusion can be helpful to us." he held her hand gently and kissed it with a devilish smirk while gazing into her eyes. "I'm sorry but I haven't even gotten your name, that was too forward of me." and she was left star struck and blushing heavily.

"A-a-anyway, I was going to tell you that I can help you join the guild but on the small occasion that one of you learn a thief skill." she played with her fingers while averting Mainyuu's gaze and blushing.

"Thank you, kind, beautiful, resourceful, and a competent thief… by any chance are you taken by someone who deserves your time of day. My name is Mainyuu. But for you specifically, you can call me Nega. I will be especially glad to learn a thief skill, but first I must ask your name." Mainyuu said as she blushed even deeper and the rest of us watching are groaning.

"Chris, my name is Chris. And no." she finally said making Mainyuu smile, she puts some money in his hand and grabs his hand and leads him to the front counter

"Remember me, I'd like to sign up to become apart of the guild, and so do my cohorts which make four of us in total." Mainyuu gives her the money.

"Ra, you're up first, don't disappoint us now." Ra puts his hand over the blue orb and it prints out his skills and stats.

"Above average HP intelligence and attack, and balanced out other stats, you can choose Ranger, Red mage, adventurer, Marauder, or Rune knight, please choose one." the kind lady says.

"I'll choose ranger class." Ra said assuredly

"you'll be reset to level 1 but your stats and skills will remain the same." the lady says as it registers as Range

"Hades you're up next." Mainyuu said.

"Yea Yea.." Hades put his hand on the orb, "high intelligence, high faith, and good stamina other than that the stats are low so it's either arch mage, arch priest, high caster or Shaman."

"Shaman."

"Good choice!" he was registered

"My turn…" Mainyuu places his hand on top the orb

"Wow, above average attack, above average Dexterity,high intelligence, above average HP, low stamina and no faith, and above average agility and resistance and A CRAZILY HIGH LUCK STAT!" people looked shocked when they heard that

"before you give me any options I'll choose rune thief." Mainyuu said

"Wait there might be something else that's better for you." Ra said

"Like what?"

"A saboteur, it fits in that DPS thing you love so much and it has debuffs…" Ra described

"I'll choose Saboteur.." it documents it and they write down their names

"Aqua you're up…" Mainyuu sat down and pulled his 3DS out of his bag and started playing a game called Shin Megami Tensei IV.

"Time to show you all what a true Goddess is made out of." Mainyuu's card is going wild on the skills as he switches the game for fire emblem conquest. Aqua puts her hand on the orb

"OH MY GOD, besides a dangerously low intelligence and an abysmal Luck stat, all your other stats are insanely high, you can have any job that doesn't require luck or intelligence, like arch priest!" the lady exclaims

"I guess Arch priest is a suitable job for such a divine being such as myself."

Hades whispered to Ra, "Is she gonna ignore that thing about her intelligence and luck."

"Be lucky that such an amazing person like me is on your team, you casuals." Aqua smiled arrogantly

"Let her have her time to shine Hades." Ra whispered back

"Well Mainyuu, what will you do, beg me to be in your party, it's OK I'll join no matter how pathetic you are, so I'll become leader instead." Aqua's words made Ra and Hades pale in sheer fear.

"Aqua sit down.." was all Mainyuu said as he closed his game

"why should I?" aqua replied

"So I can sit you down and explain how much your stupidity physically hurts me and why it would be safer and smarter to strap a bomb in our chest rather than letting you be our leader, and most importantly… why, and hear me out, why you aren't even needed on this team, so you can drink to your heart's content and continue living a life where you believe you are necessary or live in a world where I break your reality by telling you the truth of the matter and end up killing yourself at which I will laugh…. So go ahead and drink." Mainyuu says with all seriousness and goes back to his game

"well we saw that coming a mile away.." Hades said as Ra sighed and went to comfort Aqua

"Aqua…" Ra said as Aqua was sitting in a chair just holding her drink, "are you OK."

"... say… I'm not really useless am I? I have purpose on the team right?" Aqua asks sadly

"Yea… of course you do." Ra lied and held her head to his chest.

"... thank you.." Aqua whimpers out

 **An hour later**

"alright guys, after learning some rather…. Nice skills from Chris.."

 _Flashback to thirty minutes ago in a dark alley_

" _STEAL!" Mainyuu and Chris have been having a battle of wills… and clothes…_

 _They've been stealing each others clothes for the past 25 minutes and all that's left are their underwear and socks-_

" _STEAL!" scratch that… just underwear now… Yup.._

" _STEA-"_

 _End flashback_

"Yea… cute purple bus- I mean skills… Yea… cute purple skills…" I feel like Mainyuu is not talking about skills considering How both he and Chris are blushing

"not to mention a thick black pen- skill… Yea...a thick black skill…" Yup she's definitely not talking about skills.

"I didn't know skills come in purple and black" Hades didn't catch on

"well obviously it's a rare skill, duh." oh thank gods aqua is retarded

"Wait… thick, black…" Ra don't you even dare finish that sentence, "Like his penis." Mainyuu and Chris glow crimson and face palm at th same time

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" almost everyone asked in shock while Ra just looked confused

Ending theme: brave song

Preview _: "why are we fighting Toads and why are they so slimy"_

" _GET OFF OF ME!"_

" _It's OK Megumin. I understand."_

Mainyuu

Saboteur LV 1

skills:

Steal

Lurk

Sense enemy

Debilitate

Luster candy

Megadolin

Astra

Penetrate

Miracle

Zephyrus

Magical arrows

Hades

Shaman LV1

skills

Hex

Dark fog

Dark flame

War cry

Animal spirit projection

Animal spirit summon

Curse

Blight

Miracle

Atlas break

Ra

Ranger LV 1

Skills:

Blaze cannons

Hyper Beam

Meteo

Thundaga

Blizzaga

Firaga

Curaga

Counter

Astra

 **A/N: Hey guys what did you think of the story…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, I'm gonna only be working on one fan fic now and I'm sad to say it's my least popular one, Konosuba and guys if the jokes are Pervy please tell me, mainly because of the fact that the joke about my penis that I made felt like a bit much even for me, especially considering I'm light skinned but certain parts of me are very dark skinned. Anyway I'm adding a new character because someone submitted their OC and I have plans for them.**

Chapter 2: dark mages and Templars and sisters oh fuck!

Op: no pain no game

December, 16, 2016

(Mainyuu POV)

I woke up in a fucking barn… meh it's not that bad, horse crap doesn't smell so bad, we got stray kitties coming in and out, I wake up everyday to some of my favorite people in the world (currently) and aqua, it's nice and cold here, we got a blanket for all of us to share, it's a small room with a hay bed so we can all cuddle for warmth, none of us sleep in the nude (well it depends on how drunk Aqua is) and we set up a system which lets us focus on creating a stable home. It's also our best way to keep our sanity.

Really, it's rather nice. The only problem is that we're all homesick in one way or another. Ra misses some of our friends on the other side, one of which has cancer, Hades misses his family and his goal of seeing the world at his own pace, Aqua misses her throne, and I… I miss the family I made, not the one I was born with (with the exception of very few). I honestly wish I could patch things up with some of them. I really hope they aren't crying over me, seriously I kept telling them that "When I die just carry on like nothing happened, I'm not important and I'm worthless so continue your life." I guess nobody listens to me anymore.

"To be fair, we didn't listen to your orders in the first place." Hades said, I guess I said that out loud.

His eyes are red, he's sick again.

"Relax today, I'm gonna try and recruit people today, so we can get you more medicine." I say slightly worried. Because of his anorexic frame he's always sick, but he puts in a ton of effort.

"No, I got this. I'm alright." He says but I'm not convinced, as I lay him down his fever gets a bit higher, "I'll be fine! I swea-" before he can finish talking he vomits into his puke bucket.

"You were saying?" I rolled my eyes at him and put a damp cloth on his head.

"On second thought, go ahead to the guild… also I don't think you can convince Ra and Aqua to come with you." I sighed when Hades said that. Mainly because of the simple fact that they're spooning next to me.

"Yeah… yeah…" I said solemnly, it's been a week since we've been here. I feel like a piece of shit, considering the fact that this is my fault. I convinced us to stay late that day, and due to chaos theory that led to our deaths.

"Have a _good_ day." I can just feel the resentment in his voice for putting him in this situation.

I just sigh and get dressed and decide to head out, no point in getting even more depressed. 'I already hit rock bottom.' I grab my phone and check the time, just to see that I have 916 unread messages from a group chat, "... They're worried again… well not really…" I sigh again and go to the chat and pretend to be a family member and tell them, "Sorry but K******* is deceased, but you all know him as Shiro, and sadly two of his friends passed alongside him, one of which you know as Ryuga or M******." I left the chat and spread the word, I received many messages from many people, some of which didn't believe I died, some of which believed that this is a prank and most of which didn't see it or didn't care either way.

But the three people who did text me personally were my sisters and someone I consider my daughter. My "Sister" L***** was a friend who lived in the UK, she was nice but a bit too attached to me, she just told me how badly she was crying. My "Daughter" A*** told me how much she loved me and didn't believe my death. And my oldest "Sister" K***** was in denial about all of it. She was enraged and in tears, she tried to call constantly but it all went to voicemail, she tried calling in any way possible but nothing.

"I never knew it would hurt this much… Huh." I said bitterly as I put my phone on silent and headed outside, it was weirdly colder than I expected it to be.

By the time I get to the guild, it's 6:30 in the morning and it's rather empty minus a few people that are early birds. "Morning lady." I say to the lady at the counter.

She turns around and looks at me like she's seen a ghost, "Why do you look like you just solo'd the demon King and his army?" she cowered a bit.

"No reason, I'm here to recruit more people to my party." I said as I slapped myself awake and forced a smile, "Maximum amount of people in a party is 16 people, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's correct. Most people usually use a party of 6 people, usually for convenience, mostly because they're from a common theme. For example, there's a group of buff guys wearing masks that work together." That shit does not sound like a good time, in fact if I see them I might stab them out of reflex.

"Anyway, I'll set up a recruitment poster I had made yesterday and wait until someone meets up with me at my table." I said as I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it up.

The poster I had made was simple, it said "We need your help to defeat the demon King and to get stronger, please join us in a Grand adventure. We do not discriminate with class or race but with your personality, so please don't be a dick, you will be kicked out immediately." simple right? Originally I wanted it to say that if you were a dick you'd get yours cut off, or something along those lines.

I waited about two hours, until I noticed some dickwaffle and his two friends, one was an overweight pretty boy while the other two looked like they belong in a Yaoi manga, go up to my poster and ripped it off, "Guys look, somebody starting a party of pussies, how much you wanna bet that they're just noobs wanting to lounge off us pros." I was furious at not only what that bitch was saying, but also because he and his party just ripped up my fucking poster.

"I'm usually a passive person but I ain't letting this shit slide! **Debilitate, Debilitate, Debilitate, Luster Candy, Luster Candy, Luster Candy!** " I lowered all their stats immensely and boosted all of mine and charged at the bastard at the right of the cunt and drop kicked him through a wall. "YOU'RE NEXT FAT ASS!" I kicked the fat guy next to the cunt who ripped my hard work, through a table.

"C-Calm down dude, it was just a p-prank bro." So he comes from my world, he started to reach in his pocket for his weapon, "GET SHANKED BITCH!" he tried to stab me with a dagger but kicked his arm away from me and broke his arm with my foot.

"I bet you're feeling homesick, but don't worry." I said with a smile, "Hell will become the perfect home after I'm done with you." I said cruel and menacingly as I blew out smoke, he just pissed his pants and shat himself and trembled. So I kicked him in the face and he's knocked out. "Man that poster took us an hour to make. Well at least I didn't waste much mana." I said as I went to sit down at my table and see two people waiting for me.

One was a loli wearing a black and red dress, an eyepatch, fingerless gloves, a hat with a face designed on it (Like Sandy from ed edd and Eddy, when Johnny and plank had a fight that episode), and a wizard staff. She had red eyes, pale skin and long black hair. The other was a towering man who wore an amazing set of armor with Chainmail, a white shirt with a red cross and a dragon's head, A nicely designed shield that had a dragon on it and a glowing red broadsword. He had olive skin, black short hair, soft brown eyes and a small scar on his face.

"Hello how may I help you two?" I sat down and ordered a beer for me.

"We… saw how you took down that jerk… we wanted to know if we can join your party, please?" said the towering man, he seems very timid.

"OK please introduce yourselves. Starting with you sir." my beer gets here and I take a sip, it has a sweet and bitter taste.

"Okay. My name is Nolan Williams, I am a Templar Knight, most of my stats are high, except for my luck and my speed. In fights I don't play much of a role because I'm terrible at fighting. And my other parties kicked me out." I get an eery feeling about this. Oh well not so bad, I guess we can train him.

"Time for you, miss-" but before I can finish my sentence.

"I am Megumin, a crimson demon and arch wizard of explosions, and I shall send my enemies to the darkest darkness!" 'Oh no… I finally escaped one chuunibyo and now I'm in the clutches of another one.' I thought as I checked her stats. They were impressive.

I chugged down my beer and got up, "Both of you are very impressive, so in order to finalize your initiations you both are to help me complete a quest and help me get a panacea for my friend's stomach virus." I went to the board and picked a quest at random, 'Slimes this seems easy enough, they're usually grinding fodder in video games, but why does this have high markings, just in case I better learn _that_ skill.' I secretly add a skill, that can kill not only my opponent but possibly me as well.

"Uhm, I would hate to be rude sir, but why would you choose Slimes for us to fight?" ah, Nolan seems worried about this, maybe he thinks it'll be too easy for him and won't be worth his time.

"Don't worry Nolan, we'll just be doing this one for the money, after we get the money, we can relax for the rest of the day." He seems a bit worried still, but I have faith in both of them.

I walk up to the lady at the front counter and she stamps it while giving me a sad look, "It was nice knowing you, I'll tell Chris." Jesus tap dancing Christ, am I about to fight Goku or the incredible Hulk, she gets everyone to start praying for us.

I just walk off before they finish praying and Megumin follows me but Nolan is still praying along with the group. I pull out a cigarette and light it up.

"Megumin you seem very calm while everyone else is crapping their pants in terror and fear of a fucking slime." I puffed out smoke away from Megumin. While she looks at me confused.

"You don't know do you?" She asks, how bad can it be, it's _just_ Slimes. "Slimes are highly dangerous monsters that have incredibly high resistances against anything that isn't fire or normal magic, unless they're metallic, then they resist everything with their incredibly high defense and poisonous acidic skin… and tentacles… sometimes. But don't worry, I'll sink them into the darkest of darkness with my explosions."

Oh… my… me… "I accidentally agreed to an SS class quest didn't I?" I blew out smoke and had to just pinch the bridge of my nose in sheer disappointment, "Oh well, I already accepted the mission, so if things get too tough just fall behind me. I'll get you out of there safely." 'Or my death can cover your escape, I can go either way really.' I pat her head and take a deep inhale of my loosey.

We kept walking and next thing I notice is that we're at the town gates, it was actually covered in scratches and blood splatters and the guards who sat there looked like survivors of the Eclipse from _**Berserk**_. Nolan finally caught up with us.

"Guys I'm sorry for being so late, I understand if you guys want to leave me behind, I'll understand." he's serious isn't he?

I smack him across his head and he looks at me confused, "Listen Nolan, when you're with me, the only one who's allowed to talk down about themselves is me, and odds are I'll end up making others feel bad just as I'm feeling bad so it's one big circle." he had a faint smile of understanding.

"Okay, sir Mainyuu." he said as we walked out the gates.

We've been walking for hours and I've gotten to know Megumin and Nolan a bit better and they're nice people. Megumin has had troubles joining parties in the past for her age and size, also considering the fact she's quite a powerful young woman (considering the fact she's an arch mage and she's only 13 years old), odds are a guild mostly full of perverted guys and girls who are considerably weaker than the guys (yeah I'm serious they are really that bad because Darkness and Chris are the only women in the guild who aren't mages in any way) and she's the only one who knows a high tier spell besides Aqua and some girl named Wiz.

Nolan on the other hand was training for his entire life in the ways of the sword and shield and loved every second of it. His mom being a Templar Knight toughened him up at an early age and his dad being a house-husband taught him how to knit, sew, and blacksmith techniques (okay it makes a bit of sense when you realize his mom was a warrior and his dad has a lot of free time on his hands) so he can be ready for his own adventure. After completing the ritual he became a Templar Knight and later on became the only Templar Knight left. Due to this he became a 'gentle giant' and extremely timid… he's so damn adorable.

As we reach the plains I finally meet the Slimes of this world, "Oh Fuck me with a sandpaper dildo." I had no idea what the Fuck I signed up for, the Slimes were the size of a great oak tree and as wide as one too, 'Just my luck, oh well I better make this easy for you guys.' I begin to glow gold and black, ' **DEBILITATE DEBILITATE DEBILITATE DEBILITATE, LUSTER CANDY LUSTER CANDY LUSTER CANDY LUSTER CANDY!** ' I give us all stat boosts and debuff the slime, 'I can only cast one spell left today and I better wait.' I almost felt like passing out, most of my body was numb and I sat down in a meditative pose hopefully to gain more mana, "Work together to defeat the slime and if you become overwhelmed, yell Nega and I'll settle it." they both nodded and started making a plan.

(Nolan POV)

'Sir Mainyuu is entrusting us with this mission, his friend's life lies in the balance and I swear on my honor and blood as a Templar Knight I will not fail him.' I look at him as he focuses on his meditation, 'I wonder where his weapon is, is it his walking stick?' Megumin and I finish our planning session. "Ready?"

(Play ambiguous from the kill la kill OST)

"Ready." and with that I made a mad dash for the slime and channeled flare into my dragon breath long sword and slashed the ground around the slime, forming a ring around it. It's tentacles rip through its body and try to impale me or grab me, but I simply perfectly parry all of them and counter by cutting off some tentacles.

 _CRACK_ , was all I heard as one of the tentacles tried to rip through a piece of my leg plates but only cracked it and wrapped around it, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed as I cut off the tentacle and heard it scream in pain as even more tentacles tried to hit me " **UNYIELDING DEFENSE!** " I guarded whatever damage would've been dealt but I can only hold this for about thirty seconds before I would take a ton of damage. As my thirty seconds were up all its tentacles were practically pouncing on me so I had to be stuck on defense, but who says I still can't attack, " **SHIELD BASH!** " I bash my shield into whatever tentacles are trying to hit me and it works for now. But I then feel a ton of pain.

 _CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

I looked at the ground around me and notice that there are tentacles ripping through the ground and trying to rip through my armor, and even worse is that it leaves little cracks all across it, " **RAGING COMBO!** " I slash them away with my sword in a flurry of attacks and I rush in for the Slimes body and as I do it's sending it's tentacles out to grab me but I dodge them and when I finally reach the slime I channel flare from my sword, " **PAYBACK STRIKE!** " a massive wave of fire comes from my sword and it cuts deeply into it. I manage to deeply wound it as it cries in pain and that's Megumin's sign to strike.

"I am Megumin, the crimson demon and I will erase your very being from existence with my magic and send you to the darkest purgatory!" as she says this a black vortex with sparks flashing all around it, ensnares the slime, " **EXPLOSION!** " the black vortex then explodes and the slime practically erupts in a pillar of flame and it dies painfully. I say a light prayer for it and leave.

Only to find Megumin face down on the floor and extremely numb. "Hey Megumin, are you okay? Did he poison you?" I rush hurriedly over to her and Sir Mainyuu picks her up and gives her a piggy back ride.

"I'm okay, it's just that casting Explosion takes a lot of mana out of me and when you run extremely low on mana…. This happens." She laughs awkwardly at it.

"It's okay Megumin I understand that, but why don't you use other spells than that for more diversity?" Sir Mainyuu asks her. He makes a fair point.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a mage why she doesn't use more diverse spells?" Megumin says seriously… wait really.

"Sorry Megumin I don't mean to be rude." Sir Mainyuu says while scratching his stubble covered cheek.

"It's alright, so do we pass?" Megumin asks worriedly and I begin to sweat nervously.

"Yes, you both did, easily. Now let's head back and cash this in, we probably leveled up a couple times." Sir Mainyuu says as he walks off but before we reach the gates, we see a beautiful young lady unconscious on the plains and Mainyuu looks at her with a sense of shock. "B-big S-sis Kimmie why are you here!?" He runs over to her and picks her up and carries her on his shoulder, definitely moving awkwardly.

'Sir Mainyuu has a sister that's extremely beautiful… I hope the young lady isn't spoken for.' I think to myself as we head back to the guild. He sits his sister down and Megumin next to each other and commands me to watch them both so I sit down and watch them and wait for his return.

(Mainyuu POV)

What is she doing here, does this mean she died in our world as well, fuck! Louisa is gonna cry herself to sleep for months now. And I noticed that she has shotgun gauntlets on her arms now just to add on to how damn dangerous she already is.

I quickly go to a dimly lit shop and run into a shopkeeper. She's kinda clumsy, has pale skin, messy brown hair, and dull eyes with a purple mage robe. Just looking at her I can tell something's not right here. "Excuse me miss, I need a panacea and a healing elixir, how much will that be?" I ask kindly while giving her a slight glare. She's suspicious I can tell.

"All together that will be 105,000 Eris." she smiles friendly and opens her hand out for my money. So I simply give it to her but as she grabs the money she accidentally touches my scar on my hand. "A battle wound, or something deeper?" she asks with melancholic smile and looks into my tired eyes.

I just sigh and jerk my hand back, "Miss I don't mean to be a dick or jerk but don't pry into my business specifically. I've already made people cry, I do not care to see another." I put my hood on, grabs the elixir and panacea and leaves before she could say anything else to me.

I finally get back to my sister and a it seems she's woken up and looks around awkwardly but smiles softly when she sees me, "Hey baby bro." I walk up to her angrily and karate chop her head, "OW, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Tears start to fall from my eyes, "BECAUSE YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T DIE AND YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF THE FAMILY! THEY NEEDED YOU… Louisa needs you Kim." I slump down to my knees and breaks down in tears. She just puts me into a tight hug and strokes my head.

Ending theme: Brave song

 **A/N:** it took a while to complete this. Good OC from Ghost-407. Sorry for the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey my beautiful people I'm in a good mood right now so I'll either give you a good story or a bad mess. You be the judge and don't be afraid to tell me your pet peeves about the story any criticism is enough to enhance the story.**

 **Chapter 3: Double edged personality.**

December 20th, 2016

 **(Mainyuu POV)**

Oh god training Kimmie has been hell for us. We decided to name her Nemesis because she strikes with a vengeance and a heavy ass Gauntlet fist and she's fitting in just fine her clothes got dirty when she crashed and so did her short black hair. We decided to buy her swift armor, it's basically just yang's outfit from RWBY but reinforced. It's been about 4 days since Nolan joined us and what a stroke of beauty and luck was that. He infused our wardrobe with mythril ores so that they don't gain much weight but the armor rating increases greatly. But he's been giving Nemesis _the look_ in these four days. It's cute for the most part, until you realize that they're in the same haystack as us and we all have to snuggle up for warmth. And because of size and weight, Nolan and I are essentially hot water bottles for the entire party. So as of right now I'm just sitting near the outside of the barn enjoying a smoke break.

" _Ahem"_ Oh someone is talking to me telepathically, " _I don't mean to interrupt Your internal monologue or narration,"_ ' _so don't interrupt me,' "I'm sending an old contact of yours who recently died. His name is Karl … and your cousin T*****." 'Wait, he died. Oh man that sucks.'_ " _Well at least he's calm about dying… Karl I mean your cousin is freaking out about this, hang on he wants to talk to you for a bit."_ Okay, " _Yo K*** what the hell is going on!?" 'Calm down Cous, it's not that bad, you'll just get Res'd and brought into the world I'm in. Also you'll get a cool gift. Think of this place like an RPG game.'_ " _Oh okay that calmed me down. Hey who's this German dude." 'Oh is Karl there also can you please put him on the phone or whatever you guys are connected to.'_ " _Sure thing, give me a sec."_ And now I wait until he gets connected, " _Nega, what IN the hell is going on, I died and I woke up here." 'look Delta it's gonna be a long ass day if I have to basically explain everything to you. So I'll give you both the sparknotes version, in this world your stats are divided up into categories like a game except your actions mark up how your stats are divided. The basic stats are Vitality, Vigor, Durability, magical potential, strength, dexterity, faith, intelligence, resilience, speed, and luck. Most people don't speck for luck but I practically chose a class specifically designed for luck. The most basic of classes for an adventurer are warrior, black mage, priest, martial artist, thief, red mage, adventurer, Archer and fighter. Some of these classes have various subclasses and special gifts. The subclasses are usually very diverse and have talents and weaknesses. For example in my opinion the weakest class would have to be fighter because you're stuck in bulky armor with short attack ranges and can only use axes. If they fought a long or mid-range opponent they would be done for, or a poison user. Plus they're slower than snails using DSL. I ended up choosing a subclass in which my specialties are shining brightly and my other stats that aren't as well are rather balanced out… besides my faith stat. That shit is terrible. Anyway there are hidden classes with secret requirements but I won't explain it much. You guys understand?'_ " _Yeah we got it, now let's pick what we want, see you in an hour."_ ' _cool I'm going to go get some easy EXP.'_

Just then I hear a flock of crows fly off and a loud tiger roar nearby. ' _Fuck me, now I have to go investigate that noise.'_

( **Nemesis POV)**

1 hour later

' _It's been a short while since I've been here but it's nice, I can't believe this is an alternate universe, if I had… no this is a new chance to be me or to redefine who I am. Yeah, and this is where I start. I look over to see that Mainyuu or Shiro or whatever we call him is gone. I think he went out for training again'_ , I sigh and start my day by washing my face and patting Nolan's head. After that I head out to start punching trees, a training regimen started by Mainyuu and Ra, but just as I start I hear a loud explosion not too far from here and the shock wave knocks me off my feet a little and rocks the horse shed a bit. And here comes our entire party running out.

"What the hell was that! Are we under attack?!" asked Hades as he ran out in his equipment while everyone was getting dressed. "Everyone ready up, we're heading there now. Mainyuu is either at the guild or near the explosion. Everyone we travel in groups of three, Nemesis, Nolan and Megumin are team one and Aqua, Me and Hades are team two so let's move out." Hades said as he got his ghaster blasters ready. We all headed out for the ground zero of the explosion.

 **(Hades POV)**

It's been about an hour since we have been traveling throughout this forest and I feel like we're being watched by someone, or something, they haven't noticed it yet from the way they're talking. "I haven't played the game myself but I know of it, like how painful it is when you kill Toriel." ' _BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH NO SPOILERS BLAH BLAH BLAH, Ra isn't gonna ruin undertale for me I just started it last night. I'm gonna leave these two to find out who's stalking us.'_ I break off from the group into the forest.

( **Ra POV)**

Oh I thought he'd never go investigate who was following us. So I gave him the incentive for it. "So Aqua baby, tell me what it was like being a Goddess there. Surely you had many of important things to do." I gaze at her intently and I swear she gets prettier by the day. "It was extremely boring just being amongst the gods. They were all very incapable people who only chose to step in when their godhood was threatened. And even then they didn't directly get involved, they just sent the humans " _gifts"_ and purposely put them in harm's way without any real hope of survival. Do you know how many of the chosen must fall for one to reach the top?" Aqua sounded so melancholic about it. I just hug her tightly and stroke her hair and I feel something warm fall down my chest. "Aqua, don't feel so blue about it, we'll succeed and prove that we're the chosen ones." I hope my pun cheered her up a bit. "Hahaha" And it worked, she started giggling on my chest and wiped her tears, "Seriously with a pun that cheesy it's hard not to like you." I smirk and just hold her.

( **Nemesis POV)**

' _Goddamn this forest is thick and confusing, I got split up from my group somehow and I'm the only one near the crater and it looks like there are a couple of corpses near the middle of it… and it looks like someone or something is on top of the corpses and I'm debating on whether or not I should go investigate closer, I mean Mainyuu and Ra told me not to be a hero and gain more information before I act, but fuck it.'_ I try my best to sneak behind that thing that's on the corpses without getting discovered and I heard sickingly disturbing crunches as I got closer, they get louder and much more disturbing as I get closer. I regret my decision more and more with each step I take. And then I see _his_ face, _Mainyuu's_ face with blood on it as he licks it right off.

"You sadly tasted really good, but I guess you never forget your first… but I'm running out of firsts to give." he sighs and scratches his cornrows and wipes off the blood with a napkin in his pocket. "Let me see what skills I got…" oh good he's checking his skills, I'll have enough time to escape, but just as I attempt to make my escape. "Oh yeah, nemesis.. keep your mouth shut about this, or I will eat you next…" He didn't even turn to me to know I was here, "And especially don't tell Ra…" he heads off towards the forest and disappears, but before he leaves I notice a baby tiger on his arm.

"... What the fuck happened here?" was all I can ask. I decided to investigate the bodies and what I found shocked me. There were three charred corpses, one of which seemed to be a tiger, the other two seemed to be female humans, they had large bites taken out of their flesh, ' _so I guess mainyuu did this. And even out of the tigers corpse as well, he probably killed them as well. And from that explosion it's safe to assume he used his megadolan spell. But why wouldn't he want me to tell Ra. I'll get to the bottom of it, one way or another.'_

It didn't take everyone else long to get to the ground zero. Everyone except Hades and Mainyuu. Ra had a hickey on his collar that he was trying to hide. Nolan and Megumin made it through the forest somehow and that was about it. I noticed someone watching our little endeavor but then immediately ran away afterwards. Ra approached me and asked, "Did you see anybody leave when you got here?"

When I tried to tell him what I saw all I remembered is what Mainyuu told me, "No… I didn't see anyone when I got here, in fact I was trying to put the pieces together and all I could see was that someone killed these girls and ate parts of them and the tiger." I half lie to him. I'm gonna find out what the hell is up with Mainyuu. And if it's something terrible… let's just not focus on that.

 **(Ra's POV)**

Just looking at Nemesis I know she's lying.. but as it stands I have no evidence to refute her. All I know is that she knows something that we don't and she's refusing to tell us. What would Mainyuu… no, as it stands I'm in command as he's currently MIA, so I have to make decisions… so I'll wait until she's comfortable enough to tell me. I'll go examine the bodies, maybe there's something she missed, "Nolan, Megumin anything else on the corpses that can give us any clues to who they are and what happened to them?"

"Sir Ra…. We don't have any expertise with corpses." Nolan tells me rather simply. "As a matter of fact we're only good at making them." oh shit… he's right.

"I'll do the investigation into it but do they have anything on them that could tell us who they are?" maybe they had some identification on them.

Nolan and Megumin started patting them down and checked their pockets, this feels wrong for some reason, "We found something…" Nolan just looked at us a bit seriously, "You're not gonna like this sir, one of these girls is Chris, the other one is still unidentified but from what I can tell she had blonde hair and fair skin."

"And what of the animal?" I was honestly impressed by what we found out but I would have to break the news to Mainyuu… he would handle it rather well, he always handled death well. ' _Fuck this is gonna be a long day. Where the fuck is Hades!?'_

"The animal seems to be an electric mountain Tiger, they're very rare in these parts and only leave the mountain when they need to outsource for food. They usually grow very large for they live in a harsh mountain environment, but they are very predatory creatures and if you let them evolve they become an even bigger threat than necessary. We lost many a good adventurer to them. You may not be able to see this but they most commonly don't have stripes, they have a mane and have tribal markings across their bodies that are usually black; however, if the markings are golden then they will evolve into a deity…. Or at least that's how the lore goes."Nolan seemed to know a lot about them. Maybe I can pry for more information later.

" **Resurrection!** " Aqua shouts as a white veil of light and sparkles comes down and baby angels ring bells, restoring the Chris's body and her friend's as well. The only problem is, Chris isn't waking up; her friend is.

 **(Hades POV)**

I had to run back to the barn to make sure of something. ' _I'll have to keep meeting whoever was tailing us after dark. Hopefully she can be my informant from now on, it'll be good to hold leverage over K*** and M**. Odds are if I fuck up in this specific conversation, he'll end up killing me himself. I'll have to trick him into coming clean.'_ I enter our specific room and see him at our window seal, stroking a baby tiger but it looked weird, it had a mane and no stripes, but golden tribal markings across its body. And just by looking at him he's probably discussing something with himself or he's talking telepathically to someone.

"Tora is adorable, don't you think so Hades?" he knew I was here already and just kept carrying on, "You know you should try better to hide that "hickey" on your neck, like mask its scent." he's not even looking my way and he knows about it. "Let me guess, you think I'm responsible for the explosion in the forest," all I can do is nod at his question, "you're right about my involvement in the explosion, I caused it. But keep quiet about this, nobody needs to know." just as he says this, his ears twitch, is it just me or is his ears more bowllike, like an animal's. "Especially with what you're about to hear… I suggest you go hide or something." and I did, I hid, like a child, in the hay.

"Mainyuu, I have something I need to tell you." Ra walked in rather sadly but looked at the baby tiger in Mainyuu's arms and I could feel the tension between them rise greatly, "Chris was found dead and Aqua couldn't resurrect her, but we managed to resurrect her friend. And the animal that was found dead and partially eaten is the same breed as the animal you're holding." Ra had a face of pure anger boiling under the surface as he looked at how neutral Mainyuu looked, it was almost as if he was dead inside. "How did that animal in particular get here, Mainyuu? I'd love to hear all about it." as Ra said that the cub's hair started to stand.

Mainyuu just looked at him with this glare and said, "If it's a random cub, would it be too hard to believe that he wandered in here like all the other animals who have in the past. I mean, come on, do you know how many strays come in here on a daily basis? Dozens of them, and I can't keep one? Just leave. Now!" Mainyuu shouted at Ra and Ra just left but while giving Mainyuu a vicious glare. Mainyuu's ears twitch a bit more, "You can come out now, Hades."

I leave the haystack and stare at him as he went back to stroking the cub, "You seem awfully readied for this happening. Like you already knew she was dea-" but before I can finish my sentence, I had an epiphany about what happened, and he stopped stroking the cub and looked at me, why hadn't I noticed that his eyes look more animalistic than before. He-

"Hades before you finish that thought, I have something I need to tell you," he patted my shoulder and held the cub like a baby, "don't mention my involvement and I won't mention your new contact." and he leaves.

 **(Mainyuu POV)**

Fuck me that took a long time, "Delta, Susano wake up." I kick two people, one of them is a German kid with blonde hair, blue eyes and a military outfit, and the other is a black kid with short curly black hair, sweatpants, and a black hoodie with dirty sneakers, dammit Susano I'm gonna have to clean your sneakers aren't I?

"Son of a Bitch!" oh good Delta finally woke up. "Oh hi Nega, why does my sides hurt?" he's asking unnecessary questions.

"Just pick up my cousin and we can go to the guild to register you both." he just picks up my cousin and his black katana. "You know I wonder if he's a weeabo sometimes."

"I heard that!" he finally wakes up and grabs his katana and just walks with us.

"I'm not taking that back… fucking trash." I say right to him and we just keep walking. When we finally reach the guild I go to the front counter, "Miss.. I have to inform you that Chris is dead, but on the bright side I have two new recruits on the neutral side I'd like to change my class."

"That's sad… but you get used to adventurers dying off after a while. And it would be good to see new faces, also what do you want to change your class to?"

I just write down what I want to change my class to on a small piece of paper and she gives me a vicious glare, so I just smirk at her.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about this, but the more you go down this path, the less human you'll become." I start giggling when she said that.

"I already lost my claim to humanity so let's just keep this between us." I smile and whisper.

After all that my cousin and associate get signed up. This is gonna be a bit longer.

 **A/N: hey guys and girls I've finally finished I want to thank RedSS for his OC, I couldn't show him off much but that'll be next chapter. Bye guys.**


End file.
